Hold On
by Jazmin209
Summary: "Where's mother?" A childlike voice asked . . . "I've been asking that myself for so long."
1. Chapter 1

"Where's mother?" A childlike voice asked

.

.

.

"I've been asking that myself for so long."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're starting our training today Shinki," Yodo stated as she played with her electronic in her hand.

"Hn." Shinki acknowledged her by a nod, he was at the same spot he always was everyday.

"Araya?" Yodo switched her gaze to her mask wearing companion.

"Yes, we are." Araya answered in a bored tone.

"You guys are boring." Yodo sighed as she sunk to the bean bag under her.

She played with the wire of her earphones, her pale fingers lightly traced the wire. She stuffed them in the pocket of her hoodie as she closed her eyes to hear a soft bell like laugh echo in her head.

Her eyes snapped open as her heart began to beat heavily in her chest. She grasped at the fabric that covered the skim above her heart. Her light pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out harshly.

"Are you alright?" Shinki asked, raising a shaped eyebrow at his blonde haired sister.

"I'm fine." Yodo clutched at her chest and closes her eyes, this time putting a wall up in her mind.

.

.

.

.

"Where's mom?" Yodo asked, her question going to deaf's ears.

Shinki's once concerned eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, almost penetrating Yodo's soul once that forbidden question escaped her mouth. He walked away casually, his hands tucked into his pockets, clutching at the fabric, trying to remain cool.

"You know not to ask and you do say anyways." Araya sighed and shook his head.

"It's not fair..." Yodo's fist clenched at her sides.

"We have Father and that's all we need." Araya eleped, shaking his head, studying his sister's facial expression.

"Where is she?" Yodo questioned him, tears trailing down her pale cheeks.

Araya sighed, looking down at the floor. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps connecting hardly with the floor. Yodo's body left the room as she slammed the door behind her, stomping to her room in a fit of anger.

"Hm, what to do?" Araya's icy voice filled the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Father, I've finished today's overwatch." Shinki bowed to his parent, leaving the binder of paper on his desk.

"Thank you Shinki, you're dismissed." The red haired adult man nodded to the young teen and forced a smile.

Shinki's head bowed again before straighting and walking out of the room with a soft close of the door. Gaara gazed at his son's back before he went out of view. He looked to his older brother in the room and signed harshly before leaning against his desk in an exhausted manner.

"He's distant." Kankuro broke the silence.

"Yes, it appears so." Gaara rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"Wonder where he gets it from." Kankuro lightly teased the troubled younger man.

"I have no time for your games." Gaara went back to approving sans decking paper work.

After a few moments of silence, Kankuro looked over the Gaara's shelf of accomplishments and noticed the hidden picture behind his "Kazekage plaque." It leaned against the wall behind it, the corners folded and wrinkled as if to show the amount of times its been held and managed.

The picture was of the four them. Starting from left to right was Kankuro, Gaara, a black haired women, and Temari. It was the day she was announced pregnant. Her black long hair flowed down her shoulders, stopping at waist length. Her bright smile made the picture light up as her white teeth almost sparkled.

Her chocolate brown eyes visible under her thick black eye lashes as they curled up. They shone in the sunlight, showing off their very vibrant shade. A small simple on the left side of her cheek was aparant. Her face small and rounded with a soft shape.

"He looks a lot like her." Gaara's head snapped up, his eyes looked cold as stone.

"Yes, yes he does." Gaara's voice strained and uptight.

"She coul-" Kankuro was cut off by Gaara's sand pushing him up against a wall.

"Hold your tongue." The sand tighten around him.

"Gaara." Kankuro, face filled with shock.

After a pause, the sand around him fell to the floor and disappeared. Leaving Kankuro to catch his breath and recover from the sudden attack. Ka kuro looks up to see Gasra's eyes burned to the hidden picture.

"You're going to have to talk to them about it one day." Kankuro pleaded.

"And until that day, a word will not be said."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stupid Shinki." Yodo kicked a pebble from her spot.

She just wanted to know.

"Little girl." A voice called to her.

Yodo's head followed the owner of the voice go see a women in her late 50's, a bird on her head.

"I can tell you about your mother."


End file.
